Just Us
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Sora's struggling with his brother's feelings for him. How does he really feel about it? Maybe he just doesn't want his brother to die or... he really does like it. Lemon. Incest. Roxas x Sora


**Inspiration-** This story was inspired my A Fool With Hot Chocolate's Story, _Stained_. Go read it. They're a bunch of awesome one shots. The chapters that inspired me were chapters 11 and 12. XD Thank you, Fool With Hot Chocolate. I want hot chocolate right now...

**Warning-** Incest, Yaoi, suicide warnings, heavy cursing, lemon, and a lot of other stuff I'm too lazy to put down. Not for the faint of heart…. Or for those that hate yaoi. 'Cause there's lots of that. Another warning: This is reeeeeaaaaaaally long. 11 pages on Microsoft Word. But, hey, it's shorter then _Animal I've Become._

**Disclaimer**_**-**_ I don't own Sora or Roxas, but I want to real bad….

**Just Us**

Kisses

Clueless. Oblivious. Empty-minded. Uncertain. Naïve. Dense. Unaware. Ignorant. Thick. Dumb. Stupid. These and more are all words people have used to describe me. Well, if they knew what I knew, they wouldn't be thinking of me like that.

I've seen the way he looks at me. I've seen the way he stares into nothing. I've seen the blushes. I've seen all the signs and read them. At first, I didn't want to believe it. I mean, he's my _brother_. Not only my brother, but my _twin_ brother.

My brother is in love with me. I've seen the proof. It wasn't the journal entries that tipped me off or the sleepless nights or the crying. No… what really told me was the night that I saw him masturbating to my name.

Lately, I've been trying to get him to open up to me. I've been dropping small hints and leaving questions that might get him to confess. So far, nothing. He was probably thinking my questions were my innocent curiosity getting the better of me. Why did I have to be like this? I earned myself a reputation of being a digit above being mentally retarded.

But, I still didn't rat him out. Maybe that digit went lower and I was retarded for this, but I just couldn't do that to my brother.

We sat in the living room one night. I was watching _40-Year-Old Virgin_ and my brother read a book. I laughed at the idiotic movie when Andy described what he thought breasts felt like. That was when I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. I turned to my brother who was sitting on the chair with his feet propped up on the hassock. The book was open on his lap as his eyes quickly darted to the words written on the page.

"Okay, boys, we're leaving." Our mother said from behind us in the hallway. My eyes never left my brother as his face began to burn bright red.

"We won't be home until late. Are you sure you boys don't want to come?" our father requested.

"No, I'm good." I said quickly.

My twin looked up, about to open his mouth, but quickly closed it when he noticed I was still watching him. He shook his head. "Go on, have fun. I'm sure Gram will understand."

It was out grandmother's birthday. There was going to be a bunch of old people there. We were her only grandchildren. She understood that we didn't go to many of the events taking place.

With that, our parent bade us goodbye and goodnight and left, locking the door behind them.

My eyes were still on my brother.

"Roxas."

He buried his face in his book. "Hmm?"

"C'mere," I pat the cushion next to me with an inviting grin. He shook his head.

"I'm comfortable here."

I growled and climbed across the couch, getting closer to him. "Please?" I begged. My grin widened as Roxas looked over his book at me. His eyes were searching before he let out a heavy sigh and agreed. I jumped back into my spot, getting comfortable I leaned against the armrest of the couch and propped my feet up on the headrest.

"Mom would kill you if she saw your shoes on the couch." Roxas said simply as he sat and buried his face into the book once more. I shrugged and kicked them off, letting them fall behind the couch. My socks soon followed.

"Roxas, remember that time as kids went we got married?" I laughed running my hand through my spiky brown hair. His face only went deeper into the book as he nodded. "Mom got pictures of the wedding. She showed them to me last night. Did she show you?" Roxas shook his head. I could see his ear turning red. "Wanna see them?" I asked. He shook his head again. His face was so deep in the book, it was impossible for anyone to read the pages. I pulled the book away from his face, taking on a naïve façade. Everyone already thought it was just me, so it wasn't that hard. I frowned and quirked my head to the side as I sat up right and brought my face closer to his.

"Roxas, why are you blushing?" his blue eyes were wide in surprise as he leaned away from me. He started stuttering.

"B-Because… it-it's the book! Um… Marcy just did something really stupid! It's embarrassing that anyone would do that!"

"What did she do?" I asked, blinking. He avoided eye contact.

"She just jumped from a plane, knowingly, without a parachute. She thought Joe was going to jump after her with a parachute, but he got stuck in the bathroom…."

Damn. He so good at lying. I thought I had him.

"And that made you blush?"

"It's suspenseful." He said with a shrug.

"You're really into that book, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Better then this crap," he motioned towards my movie. I frowned.

"Hey, this 'crap' is funny!" He crossed that line. No one makes fun of my movies!

"It's about a guy trying to get laid," he retorted calmly, his blush fading quickly from his fair skin.

Our argument went one like that until he made a rather rude comment and I finally got angry, forgetting about the current emotions running through my brother, and tackled him. He yelped loudly as we flipped over the other side of the couch and landed painfully on the floor.

This was normal for us… well, before Roxas had those feelings for me. Fine, now that we were here, there was no awkward backing out. Pretending I knew nothing, I pinned his hands above his head and growled in his face.

"At least I'm not a book nerd!"

"At least I don't watch mindless movies that rot my brain!"

"At least I don't learn life lessons from fiction!"

"At least I don't get stupid ideas from perverted movies like, _Superbad_!"

"At least I like my brother a way a brother _should_ love a brother!" Oh, fuck. I backed away and covered my mouth. Roxas lay on the carpeted floor, stunned. His eyes were still fixed on the place were I had previously been. He wasn't breathing.

"How long have you known?" he quietly sighed, knitting his eyebrows together. I licked my lips before I answered him. He closed his eyes at my reply and winced. "Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Because," that was all I could say. I really didn't have a reason not to tell them. I watched my younger brother and the pain that was crossing his face with each passing second. I watched as his body tensed and he closed his eyes tightly. Tears glistened in his dark eyelashes from the light above him reflected into them. I gulped. I never liked seeing Roxas cry, not even as a child. Especially when it was my fault.

I crawled forward and ruffled his blonde hair comfortingly. His hands dart forward and grab my wrists. His grip it tight, but I can blame him as he rolls over to face me. He bites his lip as the first tear slides down his face. He apologizes.

I feel a tightness seizing in my chest. I wipe the tear away and urge him to come closer. I hold his head to my chest and bury my face in his spiky hair that was still tamer then my own. He begins to choke. I rub his back in soothing circles. He starts to sob. As he's crying, he apologizes over and over again. I say nothing. I just hold him, letting him cry.

We sat like that for a long time with _40-Year-Old Virgin_ still playing on the TV behind us. That was the only sound other then his crying before he looked up at me, finally calming down. The movie's ending song started playing: _Aquarius_. I give him a warm smile that kills me on the inside, seeing even more pain in his face. Tears still trickle down his face, but at least he's no longer sobbing.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. I quizzically comply with his movements as he gently lays me on my back. He leaned over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My breath hitches and my eyes widen, but I don't push him away. He placed more kisses on my lips before moving to my forehead.

I feel… comforted by the butterfly kisses that graze my brow. I close my eyes and relax as I let him brush over me, my forehead, my brow, my eyes, my nose, my lips, my cheeks, my ears, my crown, my chin and everywhere else on my head.

He stopped once more on my lips and lingered there. He lifted his head and drops landed on my cheeks and lips. I tasted Roxas's salty tears as I open my blue eyes and look into his darker, deeper, blue ones. They were shining and bloodshot. They looked so different in a beautiful way.

"I love you, Sora." He told me without blinking. I only nod. "I love you more then a brother should. And I hate myself _every-God-damned-fucking-day_ for it." He sat straight and sniffed and rubbed his nose. "I want to die, Sora. I don't want to feel this way about you, but I can't _fucking help it_! I _fucking_ love my _fucking_ brother! I just want to _kill myself_ but I'm too much of a _fucking coward_ to do anything."

I've never known Roxas to curse so much. When I heard the word "die," that really got my attention. Roxas never lies to me. Well, except to avoid tell me the truth about his feelings, but I understood that. He would never lie about wanting to do something as serious as _that_ though. I sat up, and almost causing our heads to collide. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Roxas listen to me," I took charge. I never took charge. He listened and made eye contact. "I love you _as a brother_. You will never be more to me then that, you will never be anything less. But don't stop living because of that."

"Don't you hate me?" he whispered. I shook my head. His eyes lowered and became hazy as he said, "I don't deserve you, Sora…." He tried to pull out of my hands, but I clutched his hair to keep him from moving. He flinched. "Sora… please… I-I…."

"I'll let you do anything you want to me. Just don't… don't… don't make me an only child." I pulled him close and embraced him. "I don't hate you."

Nibbling

From that day, life had been interesting to say the least. During school, Roxas would pull me out of the hallway to our next class and into the janitors' closet just to kiss me. He clung to me everywhere we sent. He would spontaneously kiss me out of nowhere when we were alone.

When I asked him why he would do this, he replied in a shameful tone that he couldn't help himself.

More often then not, he would cry after he left kisses fluttering across my face. I would hold him.

Soon, Roxas's kisses became more urgent and needy. He started kissing down my neck and into my collar. One day, Roxas had unbuttoned the top of my shirt and sucked on my chest, leaving a bruise behind.

I should have drawn the line there. But I didn't.

It was the day that he began nibbling on my ear that I had to finally tell myself, _He's my brother and I don't like him any more then that!_

My body was telling me otherwise. I thought I finally understood how Roxas felt. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. After all, we were brothers. We were born together. We shared the same body, once upon a time. We've always been together. Never apart. We've done everything together. We even broke our legs doing the same stunt, on the same day, in the same spot, in the same way. The doctors laughed. This was once upon a time when things were different between us. When we only loved each other as brothers.

A one-sided love must be so painful for my younger twin.

I washed my face after I pushed Roxas off of me. I locked the bathroom door. I stood, panting as I faced the mirror. My own face was pale and horrified.

As my brother nibbled my ear, heat rose to my face. I made noises of protest. But, I also let a moan of pleasure escape from me.

What have I done?

I hid my burning face in my hands. My brother made me do that. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and closed my eyes tightly. My brother made me _fucking moan_.

What would he do now? He was used to my lack of response. He understood that. But I _fucking moaned_. What if he took it the wrong way? What if he thought I was actually starting to enjoy his little musings?

I held my head, disgusted with myself. How could I even think that? How could I even need to remind myself that I only liked him as a brother? What have I done?

It wasn't until late that I allowed myself to leave the bathroom. I heard the shift of a carpet and I found my twin, sleeping beside the bathroom door. I sighed heavily and knelt before him. I lightly shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with tired eyes.

"Mm sorry, Sora," he slurred.

"It's okay," I muttered as I helped him stand up. He stretched and yawned. What time was it anyway?

He shook his head limply. "No, I am…" He lifted his hand to touch my ear. I steeled my face as he traced the lining. "The ear is sensitive. There's a nerve around here," he ran his fingers behind the cartilage of the ear I shivered at his touch, "that sets off the feeling of pleasure. It's practically involuntary."

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked. This was a piece of information that was very helpful to me. I could have saved myself a lot of mental punishment if I knew about this.

"Books and reading." He replied smoothly. His hand dropped to his side and his eyes fell to the floor. I looked down at my slumped brother. His posture was worse then mine, which made him about a few centimeters shorter then me. I brought my brother into a hug and whispered, "I don't hate you." He began crying again as his tears soaked through my cotton shirt easily. He sniffed and I held him tighter.

This was how it was after every session. He would cry and I would have to assure him I didn't hate him. I had to say it more then once. Tonight was worse, though. He hiccupped and I had to escort him into his room before our parents found us. We sat on his futon/couch and I held him and he racked with sobs. He shook his head, denying my habit phrase.

I took his head into my hands and looked him in the eye. They were puffy and bloodshot. "I. Don't. Hate. You." I told him firmly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

That night, he fell asleep, crying in my arms.

Touching

Roxas couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. Now, as his kisses were too needy, so forceful, and so urgent and hurriedly, he started touching me. First it was my arms. They would fly up and down my arms softly and seductively. Then, my chest. More and more bruises started popping up. But the way his hands ghosted over my body sent shivers down my spine. He was such expert at it; I could swear he had done this before. He managed to slide my shirt up and he planted kisses over my chest and stomach as his hands roamed. His fingers rubbed my nipples and sent more chills down my body. I felt red splash my face as his tongue dip into my navel.

"Roxas… no… please," I begged. My voice was so quiet, so airy, there was no way he heard me. But, thankfully, he did. His head rose to my face as he held it. My breath became erratic as I stared into his eyes. My lips parted as I tried to catch my breath. He took advantage of me. His mouth engulfed mine and I felt his muscle start to play with mine. I felt so dazed… so empty… so _different_. I kissed him back.

Grabbing

We kissed, meaning, I kissed my brother back, meaning I wasn't just one of those inflatable love dolls for Roxas anymore. But that still didn't change my feelings for my brother. Since I first kissed him, he had been oddly down when I stopped responding again. I decided it didn't matter. We shared blood. We could share saliva, right?

We kissed as he touched me and I lay there, letting him. He straddled me and shoved his tongue down my throat and I let him with interest.

I felt like a playground for him. I let him do whatever he wanted and he was happy. No, Roxas was never happy. He hated doing this to me. But… inside it made him feel better. It was letting out his emotions and the hurt that had been building for about two years.

I allowed him to love me. I never once let slip to mom and dad what we were up to.

I didn't want my twin to get sent away.

That night, he did more then just touch me and kiss me and make me moan for him. He made me erect. He grabbed me through my pants. He caused me to gasp out. He caused me to groan as my pants became tight around my member. It was painful, but I loved every fucking minute of it.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as Roxas rubbed the fabric. I wanted more. And he gave it to me.

Roxas started unbuttoning my pants. I tensed up. He didn't stop. His hand was in my pants, holding my length. I arched into his grip, grunting and panting.

There was a knock at the door. I held in a breath as Mom called for Roxas.

"Roxas, honey, are you in there?"

"Yes Mom. Don't come in please!" Roxas shouted back. His face was panicky as he started to move away. I grabbed him involuntarily and guided his hand through the pumping motions. I held my breath, waiting for Mom to leave.

"Do you know where Sora is?" I gave him a little shake of my head and he gave me an understanding nod.

"I think he went to the park with Riku." Roxas said quickly. "Mom, can you please just leave me alone? I need some quiet time."

We heard shifting. Then our mother told him that dinner would be ready in an hour. She finally left.

At last I let out a loud moan into his cotton shirt. I couldn't help myself. I breathed his name as he fists me. I mumbled a warning and he continued until I came.

I gasped for oxygen as we looked at his hand.

It was covered in my seed.

Love

I started dating Kairi a while back. When Roxas asked if I wanted him to stop, I told him no. I told him I wanted to make my brother happy. He asked me why and you know what I told him? I told him I didn't think we'd get that far in the relationship. The girl is very prude. But, I didn't mind. I liked her. The both of us have known her and her half-sister Naminè our entire lives.

Unlike Kairi, Naminè is open with her preferences and likes. She's quiet and reserved, but she would start kissing on the first date. Lately, she refused every possible date that came her way. She liked Roxas. And Roxas was completely oblivious to it.

There was too much "us" for him to notice "her."

It had been several months since Roxas had confessed his love for me—or rather I forced his love out into the open. I was the only one that had any inkling of this sickening love. And that was because my brother molested me everyday. And I let him.

Our folks went out again—my grandfather's birthday this time. We twins stayed home and I started watching an old movie—_Titanic_—and Roxas read a book. He had gone through—no lie—forty books since the first time we did anything. He would be finished with his current two-hundred thirty-something page book by the time this movie was over.

This was the first time we were truly alone for an entire month. I almost half-expected Roxas to jump me once our parents were gone; but he didn't. He sat there reading _The Chronicles of Narnia. _I think it was the fifth book? I shook my head and ignored the anticipation I was feeling. Almost like I couldn't wait for it.

Maybe he would go farther.

I hit myself—violently. I hit my head and told myself harshly to get those _damned_ thoughts out of my mind!

"What are you thinking, Sora?" Roxas asked without looking up from his book. I blinked at him and quickly told him it was nothing. I sat back on the seat and watched Jack talk Rose out of jumping off the boat.

Roxas finally put the book down and watched as the men confronted Jack. I could _feel_ his smooth face articulating the screen and the playing out of the character. He was analyzing everything, from the clothing, to the lack-there-of, from the time of year to the time of day. He was picking apart the characters and determining their acting skills.

This is why we never went to movies anymore. He did this with every movie we watched. I could not get him to sit through _Shutter_ with me. He told me he couldn't stand the acting or the story. If I wanted to watch a movie with him, it would have to be something too deep for me to understand, like that weird movie, _Sunshine._ It was about people going to restart the sun. But I couldn't sit through that movie. Nothing was anticipating for me. It was too slow paced. But it was _perfect_ for Roxas.

I glanced at him. This time he was picking apart the dialogue. You could tell because his ears were perked and his eyes were unfocused.

"Sora?" I let him know I was listening with a grunt. "Don't you think you're cheating on Kairi? With me?"

I blinked and blocked everything out as I thought about this question. True, Roxas and I have gone farther then I would have ever hoped to with Kairi. But… it was okay to make-believe, right?

"I guess as long as we don't have sex it's not really cheating, right?" I replied. "And… well… is it cheating if I'm _thinking_ of her?"

I heard a gasp from my brother. I glanced at him as he picked up his book quickly. I realized what I just said and covered my mouth. "No, Roxas, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I just—"

"No, no, it's okay." He interrupted me. "I understand… I mean… I _am_ your brother. Why _would_ you think of me?" He laid his book on his lap and looked at me with shimmering eyes. I gulped. "Sora, please tell me. Why don't you stop me?"

"Because… we're close, right Rox? I mean… we can tell each other everything. No secrets, right? I like that feeling with you. I'm afraid if I let you stop, then… we'll break that bond." That might be why… I couldn't tell. The words just flew from my mouth. I stood and sat on the hassock in front of him. He stared at me with the dead eyes he always wore. It's very rare to see happiness in my younger brother's eyes. With our eyes locked, he set the book down on the table next to him. He pulled the hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back into place.

There was something in that in those dead, broken eyes. Something that called out to me. I leaned forward cautiously, my eyes drooping. I felt sleepy all of a sudden. I was tired and stressed. I felt as my brother looked twenty-four-seven. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent: Sweet but bitter. It was intoxicating. When I felt his lips part from mine, my lips felt cold. I wanted that warmth again, but I didn't do a damn thing to bring it back. Instead, my lips parted and I offered myself to him.

A hand was on mine. I looked down to see Roxas's pale skin against mine. It was soft and smooth. He wasn't really one to use elbow-grease for anything. He just gave directions on how to repair it to me. I was good with my hands and Roxas was good with his eyes.

Except when we were alone.

His hand clutched mine and he stood up. I followed him as he led me to my messy room. There was a splash of red across his cheeks and nose. I gulped, wondering what he had in store for me tonight.

He stood me in front of my bed and stared me down. I gave another hard swallow. He was sizing me up.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me. I allowed my lips to part and he took entrance. He pushed me down on the bed. He straddled me and my legs dangled off of the bed. His kisses became needy and greedy. I gasped at the attention my body was already receiving. I tried to pull away to remind him the DVD player was still on. He told me to shut up and forget about the movie. His eyes were leaking already as he started quickly removing my shirt. I helped him. This time… he removed his own shirt before working on my chest. I eyed my brother's toned stomach and gulped. I didn't know he worked out. Maybe he did crunches or something. But his chest and strong forearms… they were beautiful. I closed my eyes tightly before looking up at the ceiling fan. I refused to look at my brother as he began undoing my pants.

I felt bare and exposed. Cool air breezed across places I wouldn't dream it would touch. Kisses trailed down my chin, my neck, my chest, my abdomen… my groin. My breath hitched as he kissed my head. A stuttered moan escaped my lips as warm breath caressed my length. I flung my arms over my eyes so that the temptation to watch wouldn't occur as he kissed me repeatedly. He slowly spread my legs apart and I could hear him shifting uncomfortably on the wooden floor. He must have been kneeling to give himself a better angle.

I hissed as he engulfed me, warmth bubbling in my lower stomach. My breath came in shuddering gasps as he moved in a rhythm. I wanted to say it for the first time since he first kissed me. I wanted to say it—I couldn't say it! No! I would break us… no….

"Please…" my eyes stung and I felt heavy. Roxas moved faster, as if he were begging me to ejaculate into his mouth. "Ro-Roxas… please…" my voice cracked and broke as a sob racked through my system. I wanted this! I wanted this so badly! I wanted more of him! What was wrong with me?!

When I felt I was going to peak, he came to a slow stop. I was left feeling unsatisfied when he clambered back on top of me. My arm over my face hid the tears streaming down my face as I pushed myself away from him. I couldn't want this… this… this desire! It wasn't possible!

He allowed me to move and maybe in his eyes, I was cowering away from him. But, no. I was cowering from myself and my own lust and need.

"Sora…?" Roxas said quietly, touching me lightly. I didn't flinch, but I inconspicuously tried to wipe the tears away. I rubbed my eyes like I was tired and peered at him with stinging eyes. His own oceans were wet and piercing. I wanted to just kiss away the pain. I reached for him and touched his face frivolously. I wiped a new tear from my eyes, not caring that he saw, before I pecked my fingertips and pressed them to his lips.

A watery smile formed on those lush lips. The tears trailed down his face and dripped off of his chin. I brushed them away and leaned up and kiss him lightly.

"I'm sorry, Sora." He whispered. I told him not to worry about it. He feverishly shook his head and embraced me. His hesitant whisper breathed hot air on my ear, reminding me of the state I was in. I shuddered, my body begging for release. I couldn't. "I want… I want you inside of me."

I gave an understanding not, acting mechanically. Did I really mean to say yes to sex? I trembled as he laid me back on the bed, locking our lips together. Our tongues danced in time with each other as Roxas straddled me once more. I didn't know how to go about this, so I allowed Roxas to take the reigns. He seemed like a natural at it.

Suddenly, something white hot, small, and _tight_ swallowed up my member. I arched in pain as a contraction made the space smaller and tighter. Roxas was on top of me, quivering, holding a vice grip against my sheets. His body suddenly didn't feel so strong to me. I braved a glance at him to only gape at his pained expression. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes, but he looked desperate to not let them fall. His lower lip was bitten to the point where the color disappeared into the white teeth. His face became pale and his blue eyes were shut clam tight. Dark eyelashes mashed together, almost hidden by the eyelids.

His pain was obviously worse then mine.

I wanted to pull him off of me and as I went to buck him off, he lowered his body, making any movement to me impossible. The only way to get him off now was to shove, but he looked like he _wanted_ to be there.

He struggled for breath and shook himself out. "W-Wasn't expecting that…" he muttered, chuckling lightly. A dark smile was born on his face.

"And I was?" I grumbled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He suddenly ducked out of my embrace and brought my hand to his groin. He wrapped it around with gentle hands and gave me a pleading look. I understood and nodded.

I gritted my teeth at the friction Roxas was making within himself (_butitfeelssogoddamngood_) as I fist him. We try to keep a tempo and it might have worked. Roxas let out a low moan for the first time. It rang in my ears like music. His body is covered in sweat and his hair is beginning to mat to his face and it takes all I can to keep and motion and try not to fall into a daze watching the beautiful creature above me.

I felt something push against my tip and Roxas inhales sharply, his striking eye rolling into the back of his head. My heart falters for a half a second as color flushed his face. I feel his stomach contract as another movement brings a sound of pleasure to fill the room. His mouth opens and closes much like that of an oxygen deprived fish.

The bubbling in my stomach was going to explode. I warn him, but he continues. I arch as I briefly release his member and my seed spills into him. I am satisfied. I slump onto the bed, exhausted, but my brother is still needy.

I allow him to continue as I pump his length again. It feels like mere seconds later that Roxas cries my name and comes all over my abdomen and chest.

We finish and we lay next to each other. I held Roxas once more as we both caught our breath. I thought about what we just did. I heard another voice calling for Roxas… I swore I did. I ask him about it and he looks at me quizzically. He replies, saying that that voice was _my_ voice. I had been crying for him all throughout. I even told him I loved him. I didn't remember at all. I furrowed my brow, trying my hardest to recall, but I came up blank. I thought I was silent.

But I wasn't.

I made a humored huff and kissed Roxas on the forehead, telling him not to worry anymore. He looked at me with teary eyes. I give him a comforting smile as I tell him my sudden epiphany.

"I love you, Roxas."

That time, when he cried, he cried of pure joy and happiness. I made a mental note to break up with Kairi, only remembering her as I laughed with joy and relief. She felt like a distant person now. One who was more of a memory then a close friend.

But, who needs friends when you have your brother?

Just Us

It was hard to keep a secret from our parents but we made a point to have sex at least one a week. We were always hard pressed on time and we realized how much our parents are _really_ in the house. It always felt like they were at work or some other place, but they spent most of their time at home. Roxas and I had a rough time finding a place to be alone.

One night, we slipped out of the house and went to the park. We sat in the gazebo and enjoyed each other's presence by streetlamp light. He rested against my chest and I hummed our favorite song to him. Smiles played on our lips as I stared at the graffitied ceiling. Curses and love notes and "(Name) was here" littered the entire gazebo. I thought about putting our initials down when Roxas stirred.

"Sora?" I grunted a response to show I was listening. He snuggled closer to me as he almost hesitantly asked, "Who in this wide world would love each other like we do?"

I thought long and hard before answering, "Maybe Bella and Edward from _Twilight_." Yes, the boy got me to read _something_ other then manga or what I had to read.

"Real people." He clarified.

I snorted. "Just us."

"Who would love their brother?"

Again, another book came to my mind, but this time it was a manga, "Sara from _Angel Sanctuary_." I replied easily. Naminè let me borrow the series once and I found it very interesting.

"Real people." He repeated again with a sigh.

"Just us."

Another sigh issued from his mouth, only this time it was of contentment as he quoted me.

"Just us."


End file.
